Rarity
Rarity is a unicorn pony, and is one of the main protagonists in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. She resides in Ponyville and she is the older sister of Sweetie Belle. Rarity represents the element of generosity. She was replaced by Fancy Pants (Trevor Devall) in Two and a Half Ponies. Description Rarity has a white coat, blue eyes, and a purple mane and tail, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry. Her cutie mark is three diamonds. Rarity has always dreamed of being a famous designer and designing clothes for the most famous ponies such as the ruler of all Equestria, Princess Celestia. She believes that she is a true artistic designer, making the most beautiful dresses for her clients. She is constantly seen giving advice and remarks to the residents of Equestria and to her friends whenever she finds that their appearances do not meet her standards, trying to improve and bring out the ponies' beautiful appearance. Rarity is constantly seen worrying about her outer appearance, whether it is her mane when it is wet or if there is a little speck of mud on her coat. Throughout the first season, she is seen to dislike mud and having spa treatments, wearing accessories even on the most rural missions, wearing eyelash extensions and panicking when her hair is all out of place. Hasbro.com description Rarity could possibly be the most beautiful pony you've ever seen. As she prances down the street, her coat gleaming pure white and her royal purple curls bouncing, everypony's head is turning--- and boy does she love it! A talented fashion-designer, her biggest dream is to one day design for Princess Celestia. At first glance she may seem like a typical debutant, vain and entitled, but it's simply not so! Generous to a fault, she's believes so badly that the world should be beautiful she's all too eager to simply give away the designs she's worked so hardly on and to offer anypony a custom Rarity makeover. And should you make it through one; you'll learn that Rarity's greatest beauty is her heart. Hubworld description With her gleaming white coat and royal purple curls, Rarity is the most beautiful unicorn in Ponyville. And she knows it. After all, heads turn when she prances down the street. A talented fashion designer, Rarity loves to give the other ponies makeovers, and her dream is to design for Princess Celestia. Appearances Talents Rarity is shown to be very skilled at her occupation, her good taste and artistic skills enough to impress prominent industry figures such as Hoity Toity. She is a skilled sewer and capable of creating high quality work extremely quickly, though her perfectionism can sometimes undermine her. She is also a good saleswoman, polite and always enthusiastic, though her eagerness to please often leads her to make promises she struggles to keep. Rarity is quite intelligent, and furthermore appears to have the best grasp of social intelligence in the group. Displaying both a cunning wit and an insight into the emotional states of her friends, she is the only one to notice that something is wrong with Rainbow Dash in Sonic Rainboom and is quick to inquire about others, should they seem upset. She also displays one of the most complex and grammatically correct language of the cast, next to Twilight Sparkle. Her magical skills are nowhere near as impressive as Twilight’s, but she possesses many talents that have proven useful in helping her business. She can use a spell that allows her to locate nearby gemstone deposits to use on her dresses, and her telekinesis allows her to levitate many objects at once with enviable precision. She also has some transfiguration ability, turning a fallen tree into a selection of quite detailed sculptures, as well as being proficient with complex light manipulation and illusions, as seen during her fashion show. Though she certainly doesn’t consider herself an athlete and seems to regard physical labor as unhygienic, Rarity’s cultivated poise and grace gives her impressive agility. She demonstrated this in the two fights she has found herself in, dodging both the Manticore and the Diamond Dog’s attacks and in the former following up with a powerful kick. She seems to lack strength, however, as indicated in The Return of Harmony, Part 1, in which she has trouble carrying the bolder she uncovered, whereas even Twilight appears to have an easier time of it. Gallery Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Mares Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9